User talk:TheEmpoleon65
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheEmpoleon65 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 19:46, 26 November 2010 For the last time For the last time, Bivalvan (sorry probably spelt it wrong) is not from Hydrosia, if you add this one more time you will be banned for 2 weeks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I have given you rollback rights since you've been a good contributer. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Formally=/=Formerly "Formerly" basically means "before". You are writing "formally", which means "In accordance with the rules of convention or etiquette". Please learn the difference. Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't use the character box template on your user page That template adds the category "Characters" to the page it's on. Don't use it on any page that isn't about a character. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Why are you removing content from pages? Keep doing it and you will be banned. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced durability in Arburian Pelarota Ben as Cannonbolt was able to survive re-entry from a space station. Enhanced durability exists in both evolved and un-evolved Arburian Pelarota. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any evidence other than the color change? Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Note that soft is not the same as weak but still, who confirmed that Cannonbolt has soft skin? Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Memory is not very reliable. Please try to remember or don't add it to pages. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Do not add unconfirmed info Read the rules. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Evolved & Ultimate Stop changing the Arachnichimp page from saying Evolved Arachnichimp to Ultimate Arachnichimp. Ben has given them the nickname "Ultimate" but they are actually Evolved. ET |Was |Here!!! 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Diamondhead as a criminal and murderer When has Diamondhead killed anyone? Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about that. Well done. EDIT: Please learn how to leave messages. There's a "Leave a message" button at the top of every talk page. Use it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)